


hogwarts mystery one-shots

by RiptideQueen74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Amortentia, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bickering, Celestial Ball (Hogwarts Mystery), Childhood Memories, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, friendship breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptideQueen74/pseuds/RiptideQueen74
Summary: basically (most of) the fics that I posted on Tumblr... now available for y'all here!check out the chapter index to choose what ship/topic you want to read and enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Copper/Barnaby Lee, Ben Copper/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Rowan Khanna/Bill Weasley, Tulip Karasu/Merula Snyde, talbott winger/barnaby lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Tulip/Merula: My most dearest (and only) friend

**Author's Note:**

> so far there are 12 fics I am planning on posting here but there might be more  
> also, it'll take me time to post all those fics so please be patient :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula helps Tulip dye her hair, set at the beginning of year two  
> (1.5k words)

“I don’t understand why are we doing this?” Merula wondered as she and Tulip snuck out of their parents and caretakers' sight and got out of Diagon Alley. They were now walking in a muggle street looking to buy a hair dye.

“Because,” explained tulip, “I want to rebel against my parents in a way they can’t understand. And I want to look different, maybe more like myself.”

Merula rolled her eyes, “you’re a witch”, she stated, “you have magic.”

“They’ll be able to undo it with magic” Tulip reminded her, “besides, then it wouldn’t be exciting to sneak out to the muggle town with my dear friend!”

Merula groaned to the ‘dear Friend’ part, but Tulip knew she secretly liked it.

“So many colors! Would it really dye your hair?” Merula asked when they reached the store.

“I don’t know.. you know I’m a pureblood and my parents never let me out of the wizarding world.”

“So how do you even know muggles can change their hair color?” Merula raised her eyebrow, Wondering.

“Just because they don’t let me out doesn’t mean I don’t sneak out!” Tulip answered with a mischievous look, “I met a lady with purple hair and she told me about those muggle hair dyes. Now quick, help me pick a color!”

“How 'bout bright green!” Merula suggested, half-joking.

“What am I? A stupid Slytherin?” She joked back.

“Hey, I’m not stupid!” Merula frowned and then smiled, “fine, how about blue, then? Or bronze? Or both??”

“Nah, too much house pride. I’m trying to be unique here!”

“Then you’ll have a hard competition against that Nymphadora girl. She can basically change her look to everything, anytime she wants. Her hair too.”

“Yeah, she’s cool.” Agreed Tulip

“How about pink? Like my eyes?” Merula looked at her, excited.

“I think I’m gonna go with red. It’s unusual but still kind of normal. I don’t want to get too much attention over my hair..”

“So now you’re a Griffindor?”

Tulip laughed, “Maybe I’ll dye my hair pink next time.” She said, “now come on! We gotta go back before my parents will get suspicious!”

When they got back to Diagon alley they had to say goodbye to each other and return separately to their parents and caretakers. Their Friendship was a secret outside of Hogwarts. Even though Tulip's parents couldn’t really control her life in Hogwarts, she didn’t want to take the risk. Merula’s family was known as death eaters, and Tulip's parents worked at the ministry of magic. Those two families were the opposite, but the girls were the same. That’s why the entire summer Tulip had to lie to her parents and create the perfect friend for them, so they won’t find out that all of the countless letters were actually from the girl of the Snyde family.

But now it was time to go back to Hogwarts, to their second year. The girls met inside the train (away from judging parents and caretakers) and decided when and where to meet that night, in order to dye Tulip’s hair. “Just imagine tomorrow! Everyone would think it’s magic, and then a few days later they’ll realize it’s actually fixated!” Tulip was excited. “And then at Christmas or Halloween or whatever your parents would punish you” Merula rolled her eyes. “I’m a witch, remember? I can magically dye it back for the short period of time when I’m home” Tulip really did plan everything. “At least until summer break, I guess.”

“Hope they’ll still let you write me letters... Summer would be boring without hearing from you..” Merula admitted, a bit embarrassed.

“Even if not I will find a way to write you! My most dearest and actually only friend” she giggled, making Merula smile, which was very rare. “You too,” Merula said, “my only friend. And dearest too” she added quietly. It wasn’t expected of Tulip to be all cheesy about their friendship. It was also very surprising of Merula to be so honest with Tulip. But this is how it was. “Awwwww Merula has feelings, how cute!”

“I- I’m not cute! Stop it!” Merula groaned, “why are we even Friends, you frick”

“Because,” Tulip started to explain, “you insulted me for standing outside of Filch office, 'cause anyone who’s standing there like an easy target for Filch is obviously an idiot. But then the dungbomb exploded and I ran. You ran after me because you’re not an idiot. When we got to the hidden spot I planned before, you were shocked and insulted me even more, saying how you would kill me if we’ll get caught. You were so mad that I got you into trouble, and I had to remind you that I didn’t ask you to come and insult me in the first place. When you saw that everything’s okay, the impossible thing happened and you were impressed. Then we started to talk and spend more time together as you asked everything you could about all the tricks and pranks I’ve done. And that’s basically it. We’re an odd couple of friends, I’d say, but I like it.”

“You really didn’t have to tell me all of that. I know how we met. I was there”

Tulip shrugged “I just wanted to annoy you and you know it.”

They had to separate for the start-of-term feast but right after dinner, they both snuck out to the second-floor girls’ bathroom to do what they planned. Luckily, moaning Mirtel was nowhere to be seen.

“So do I just put it on your hair or what?”

“I don’t think so, the box says you need to mix the liquid with the other liquid..”

“Just like a potion. It’s a good thing I’m the best at this class” Merula bragged as she mixed the ingredients together with the brush from the dyeing kit.

“Pretty sure it’s that popular girl, Penny, but whatever”

“Shut up”

Tulip sat on a close toilet seat while she and Merula got ready to dye her hair. “Looks good, now it’s time to dye!” Tulip announced, excited. “You need gloves, though.. do you have any?”

“I thought you planned all of it! Why would I have gloves??”

“Fine, let’s use socks then,” Tulip suggested a creative solution.

“We don’t have socks, we have tights.”

“Then let’s use yours, it’s ripped and ruined anyway..”

“It’s called fashion, you idiot. There’s no way I’m using it!”

“Oh nevermind, there are gloves in the kit!”

“Well I hope I’m doing it right,” Merula said as she started to dye Tulip’s hair, “but honestly I have no idea what I’m doing and it smells really bad..”

“Maybe you should read the instructions, I don’t wanna end up bald!”

“It’ll be very rebellious, though. And you could fix it, you are a witch, after all.”

“Just because we have magic doesn’t mean we have to use it all the time..” Tulip disagreed with her, but Merula just rolled her eyes. “You’re only saying it because you’re afraid I’m gonna make you bald. Don’t worry, it looks good actually.”

About an hour later of them dyeing and chatting Merula helped Tulip wash her hair in the bathroom sink. They kept on talking while they waited for Tulip’s hair to dry so they can see the hopefully not so awful result, (“why don’t you just use magic to dry it fast?”, “I wanna do it the muggle way!!”) But fell asleep while waiting. The next day they woke up, late for all of their morning classes, but fully rested.

“Oh my- your hair looks great! So red! Awesome!” Somehow Merula was even more excited than Tulip. “It looks so weird and so.. fitting. I’m really happy of how it turned out!”

“Your eyebrows still black though” Merula joked but tulip didn’t mind, “who cares! I have red hair! Wow!!!”

“Yeah, you do! Dyed by the best witch at Hogwarts!”

“Come on,” Tulip grabbed Merula’s hand, “let’s go outside to show off my amazing look!”

Almost everyone looked at Tulip that week. Other students were very surprised by the permanent change. Some people were mean, some people complimented her, but for the entire week, she was the topic. She decided that she didn’t really like all the attention, but when she was with Merula it was more enjoyable.

It was an experience they both liked. Merula was happy that Tulip had trusted her with such thing, and tulip was glad that it was Merula who helped her because she really couldn’t see anyone else who would do it as good as Merula did.

Since then, every time she had to buy a new hair dye when the color faded or hair grew, she would think of Merula and would get tempted to buy the pink hair dye. Especially now, that they weren’t really friends anymore after they both kind of betrayed each other. She wanted to show Merula that she’s sorry and she does care. But each time she would end up buying the usual red colour. It was scary to make such a big change without Merula on her side.

Oh well, the future still might be bright, and so is Tulip’s hair.


	2. Ben/Barnaby: Everybody scares me but you, nobody scares me but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title reference from a cavetown song called “nostalgia in my bedroom”  
> (1.4k words)

Ben was scared of Barnaby Lee. He didn’t really know him, but Barnaby was in Merula’s gang, and since Ben was scared of Merula, he was scared of Barnaby too. The third-year was a tough year for Ben because he needed to study hard to catch up with all the lessons he missed when he was stuck in the ice vault in the second year. though he noticed somewhere in the middle of the year y/n started hanging out with Barnaby. It was strange, but y/n has done all sorts of strange things in order to find their brother.

When y/n finally introduced Barnaby to their group of friends Ben was still a little scared of him, of course, but Ben was scared of a lot of things.

###

It was at the beginning of the fourth year when he actually got to know Barnaby better. The summer was boring for Ben and he spent most of the time in his room. He couldn’t talk to his parents about anything that happened to him at school because they were both muggles. He couldn’t talk to them about his feelings either because they never understood his fears and anxieties. But after spending the entire summer worrying about his next year at Hogwarts he was so anxious that when his parents left him on the 9¾ platform he had a breakdown.

He hid behind two trash cans all shaking and crying and barely breathing and panicked even more at the thought of missing the train to Hogwarts. ‘But maybe it’s better’, he thought, 'being a muggle isn’t that bad…’

Suddenly, he heard a voice. He looked up and found Barnaby looking at him with a worried face. “Ben? Are you okay?” Ben shook his head. There was no point in lying.

Barnaby took Ben’s hand and hold it tight “It’s all going to be okay, just close your eyes and take deep breaths,” he said and Ben obeyed. After a while, he was less anxious and he and Barnaby managed to get on the train in time. “Thank you, Barnaby… I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there to calm me..” he said. They were in a train booth all by themselves. “I didn’t know you have anxiety attacks but I’m glad I could help. Hogwarts won’t be the same without you there” Barnaby said with a smile, making Ben feel loved and warm.

“There you are!” The booth door opened and y/n and Rowan entered the booth. “I was worried you missed the train... where have you been??”

“I.. I had an anxiety attack..” Ben said quietly. Y/n and Rowan knew about it since the first year but at some point, he told them it was gone because he didn’t want them to think that he’s weak.

“Wait, again? I thought it was gone” Rowan said, confused.

“I lied to you back then. I still have it. I’m sorry”

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry we didn’t notice before but we’ll keep looking out for you from now on. Don’t worry, Ben. We’re here for you” y/n said.

“Thank you guys, you’re the best”

###

The fourth-year passed, to Ben's relief, without him getting hurt.

At the ending of the year, there was the celestial ball, which Ben wasn’t planning on going to but somehow y/n managed to convince him to go. It was rather fun, even though he sat with Rowan in the corner of the room most of the time. Ben spotted y/n and Barnaby dancing together and felt weird. He knew they were going together to the ball but felt a bit sad seeing them together. “Who are you staring at and what’s with that weird face?” Rowan asked, a bit bored.

“Oh, just y/n and Barnaby... I don’t think I like seeing them together but I’m not sure why..” Ben said without really paying attention.

“Well, maybe you’re jealous..” Rowan suggested.

Ben was surprised by Rowan’s answer but thought that they might be right. Is it possible that he likes Barnaby?

“I don’t know.. Barnaby is nice and all but..”

“I meant y/n” Rowan, thankfully, cut him off

“Ah yes!” Ben said nervously, “of course. Maybe you’re right”

But he knew he didn’t like y/n. Not that way.

###

The summer was, again, quite boring, but Ben was a little more relaxed. That’s because he got some letters from his friends, asking him how’s he doing and telling him some stories about how their summer going on. He answered all of the letters except one, the one from Barnaby. He just missed him too much though he didn’t really know why.

When he got on the train back to Hogwarts Barnaby hugged him real tight. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay! I was worried when I didn’t get a letter back but you’re looking just fine” Barnaby said, making Ben blush a bit

“Sorry about that... I didn’t know how to respond but I really missed you.”

“I missed you too! It’s going to be a great year!”

It wasn’t. It was a really long, hard, Tiring year.

After being under control by R and almost hurting y/n, Ben knew his friends don’t trust him anymore so he isolated himself from them. Or maybe they’re the one who left him. He was alone, he’s anxiety got worse and he had nobody to talk to.

Ben has almost lost all hope. But one time he was crying in the training grounds, behind the trees at the beginning of the forbidden forest, when someone came looking for him.

“Ben! What happened?” It was Barnaby. The fact that Barnaby was looking for him made him feel a lot better. “N-nothing,” Ben replied, but Barnaby knew he was lying. He sat down next to Ben. “No, you’re not.. if you were okay you wouldn’t have been crying” Ben sight and explained, “I’m just tired of being alone.. ever since I was controlled by R and almost attacked y/n, Rowan won’t talk to me. And even though it wasn’t my fault I know the rest don’t trust me anymore. And I hate being afraid and pathetic and anxious all the time. I just want things to be okay.. and I wish I was a muggle…”

Barnaby put his hand on Ben’s shoulder, “don’t be so hard on yourself, Ben. You’re amazing! Having anxiety doesn’t make you weak, it actually makes you braver. Think about all the things that terrify you and you still do them every day. You are so much stronger than you think! I’m sure everyone will forgive you soon. I know it wasn’t really you who almost attacked y/n and I’m here for you, I promise.” Ben couldn’t help but crying, hearing Barnaby mini-speech. “Thank you..” he whispered, “I don’t know why you’re so nice to me when you’re a strong pureblood Slytherin and I’m a small mudblood Gryffindor, but I really appreciate it”

“Those words don’t really define us and they shouldn’t matter to anyone, either. You’re you, and I like you because of this. I care about you, Ben. You’re adorable and I really do like you” Ben was a bit confused, hearing those words. “I like you too,” he said even though he knew Barnaby meant it in a different way.

“Probably not in the same way, though..” Barnaby said quietly.

He liked Ben for a while. Of course he didn’t understand it at first and was really confused about it, but after a long talk with Andre, who noticed the way he looked at Ben, he understood.

“Do you mean-” Ben started to ask but couldn’t finish. Instead, he started shaking again. “Do you-” he tried again but failed. “What are you trying to say, Ben?” Barnaby asked hopefully, but Ben shook his head, “I can’t say it”. So instead he just hugged Barnaby. He always felt safe in his arms. After a while he managed to speak again “I really like you” he whispered into Barnaby’s ear “as more than just friends” and Ben didn’t even had time to panic after saying those words because Barnaby immediately kissed him. It was the first kiss, for both of them, and it felt so good.

“There you are! We’ve been looking for y- AHHH!!!” Ben and Barnaby broke the kiss and look up horrified to find y/n standing and staring at them. “S-sorry.. didn’t mean to interrupt or anything.. Rowan was looking for you, Ben... I think she wants to apologize.” y/n said looking a bit sad. After all, Barnaby was their date to the ball! “So are you two a thing?” They asked and when you both nodded they now smiled, “good, I’m happy and proud of you”

Everything was better after that. Everyone trusted Ben again, including Rowan, and everyone was supportive of Barnaby and Ben’s relationship, too.

Everything was good.


	3. The breakup: Friendship breakup of Rowan and the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people say they wished they could unfriend Rowan so I decided to write about it.  
> (1.2k words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written from Rowan's perspective with a female player character, set at year 6.

Looking at it now I guess I can’t really put a finger on when it started. Or more accurate, when it ended. It took us months to actually talk about it. I guess I thought, I hoped, there would be nothing to talk about, though deep down I knew there was.

I guess it started with her avoiding me. Not always answering me, not always smiling at me. And it was okay, I thought maybe she wasn’t in the mood. I guess I should’ve noticed how affectionate she was towards her other friends, even when she wasn’t in the mood to be affectionate towards me. It became difficult for me because I didn’t know what to do. We shared a room together and used to be very close. It was all very unlike her to act this way. Every time it was just the two of us she searched for an excuse to get out, even if it was late in the evening. It was strange, but I thought if I’ll give her the space she clearly wants, it might help.

The moment that made me realize something might be seriously wrong was one morning when we sat at the great hall and she referred to Bill as her best friend. I was surprised and hurt but didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. ‘It’s okay’, I thought, 'she is allowed to do whatever she wants, and I don’t want to seem so clingy..’

Later that day I asked Bill if he thinks she might hate me. I thought he might know, he’s her new best friend, after all. He answered with a shrug and told me not to worry about it, that sometimes people just drift away from each other and it’s all natural. He promised that she doesn’t hate me, and even though it still sounded weird, I was still convinced it’s all just a little phase.

The last straw for me wasn’t the insults. Of course, it hurts when your BFF (or maybe ex-BFF) mock you for not succeeding in casting an easy charm like Lumos, but seeing her hanging out with Merula was much worse.

At first, I didn’t want to believe it, that this is the kind of people who replace me. Bullies that clearly don’t care about her as much as I do. That’s when I decided we must talk.

I knew I was acting like a fool when our friends looked at me shocked as I loudly confronted her in the empty courtyard, but it was too late to change it. One of our friends joked about her replacing them with Merula and Ismelda and I took it too seriously, reminding them all of the awful things she used to do. she fought back, saying how much Merula changed since we first met her, but I couldn’t just forgive her after all the years she bullied both of us. “I’m sorry,” I said, “but she has the potential to make someone commit suicide.” Maybe I went too far. Especially when I added, “she’s probably a death eater”.

She was furious, “you don’t even know her!” she screamed at me, but the worst part was when Penny and Bill agreed with her. It would’ve probably turn into a big fight if Ben wasn’t starting to panic from all of the screaming and fighting, “please stop you’re making me anxious” he said, and that was the end of the fight. Everyone started to make their way back to their dormitories, but I grabbed her hand and asked for her to stay. She was confused and didn’t understood why should she stay, even after I stated how I wanted to talk to her about our friendship. “There’s nothing to talk about”, she shrugged but I insisted.

“Are we friends? I feel like we’re so far away from each other like I don’t even know you anymore. And it’s weird because we’ve been friends, best friends, since we started here at Hogwarts. Did I do something wrong..?” I slowly asked. She didn’t answer so I continued, “It’s crazy that you don’t even want to talk about it. Friendship isn’t a one-sided thing, you know.. so I guess I just really need to know, do you still care about me? Because... I still care about you…” My voice got quieter and quieter as I spoke. My thoughts were filled with regret as she answered me. “I care about you, but we did kind of drifted apart.. and it’s okay! You don’t have to feel bad about it, but Merula is my friend now too and I can’t stand it when you talk shit about her. You’re overthinking this whole friendship. It’s supposed to be easy, and yet somehow you make it so difficult. We shouldn’t even be talking about it. I’ve changed, and I must admit that the way you act annoys me sometimes. You’re a good friend, you really are, but I have other friends now who I trust more.”

This was a lot to take. And it hurt, a lot. I was probably lying when I said, “I never realized this is how you see it. I hope we’ll get closer again, but even if not I’ll be happy as long as you are.” Because after our talk everything got even worse. She must have told Merula about it because the next day I got bullied even more than before, insulted with new words.

Now that we weren’t friends anymore it was hard to keep the friendship with the other friends because they were all her friends too. She acted as if nothing happened but I couldn’t just pretend that it’s alright, that _I’m_ alright _._ It was hard for me to act the same when it felt like my entire world has just changed. I used to be fine with having no friends but it was hard to get used to it again after knowing how good it feels to have one. I don’t know how I survived the next year at Hogwarts. We didn’t share a room anymore.

It was definitely hard, watching them all from the side, watching her find her brother, saving the school and everything. But I did it. On the last day for me in Hogwarts as a student, I walked in the hallways, knowing after the summer I’ll come back here as the youngest professor in history. I saw her, with all of my ex-friends and some others walking in my direction. It still felt weird to see them together and not be part of it. I shoot them an apologetic smile, planning to pass them quickly when I heard her speak. “I heard your dream came true, Khanna. Congratulations, and good luck with all the trouble makers” she said, half-joking. “Thanks,” I said as I walked away, ready to leave the past behind.

It was my last day of school, and even though it was hard to see it sometimes, I was happy about everything that happened. If there’s anything I’ve learned In life so far is that it’s full of possibilities. And no matter how much things change, the memories are yours forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan is amazing and seriously doesn't deserve all the hate s/he gets!


	4. Barnaby/Talbott: Kiss the bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MC here is a crazy girl who wants to take Talbott to the ball, while Talbott and Barnaby developing feelings for each other.  
> (1.3k words)

Talbott’s life became a bit harder after Dumbledore announced about a ball coming in two weeks. Talbott didn’t liked balls or any other social gathering for that matter, but he knew that the cursed vault girl probably did and he also knew that she liked him. It was no secret that she tried so hard to befriend him, hoping one day she could be his girlfriend too. But even though Talbott got used to her and her friends being his friends, that doesn’t mean that he wants to date her. So now, in order to avoid her asking him out he had to be the last to come to class and the first to leave. Always make sure he’s out of her reach, making up so many excuses to not be next to her or anyone of her friends. He just knew that she wouldn’t take no for an answer and he had no energy to deal with it.

After a few days of doing it, professor Sprout stopped him to chat at the end of the class causing the cursed vaults girl trying to ask him out outside of the classroom. So Talbott did the only possible thing to do- he turned into a bird and immediately flew as far as possible.

He flew into the forest but unfortunately, he wasn’t alone there and someone noticed him. “Hello little bird, you got lost too?” Talbott recognized this voice as Barnaby Lee, the nice Slytherin guy that looked quiet scary to some people.

Talbott could fly away whenever he wanted but he found himself rather enjoying listening to Barnaby ranting about how much he likes chocolate frogs. When the skies started to get dark Barnaby suddenly remembered he was lost in the forest. “Do you know the way back to Hogwarts?” He asked the bird. Talbott’s shook his head and flew away only to turn back into a human behind the trees and go back to help Barnaby. He didn’t knew why he’s doing it, but he knew he wanted to.

“Talbott? What are you doing here? Do you know the way back? I got lost and forgot the time ‘cause I was talking to a nice bird” Talbott did not answer but showed him the way.

In the next few days Talbott found himself spending more time with Barnaby in the classes they shared together. Talbott was surprised to find that he actually liked spending time with him. They didn’t had so many things in common but Talbott enjoyed listening to Barnaby and even wanted to share with him things too. And Barnaby listened and was interested in everything he had to say.

It was now a week before the ball and Talbott sat with Barnaby in the training ground. They were chatting but soon the talk turned in to a different subject. “Why are you ignoring MC?” Barnaby suddenly asked. “Wh.. what do you mean?” Talbott tried to be casual but he knew that his avoiding the cursed vaults girl was very obvious. He sighed, “she wants to ask me to be her date to the ball…”

“Oh!” Barnaby was surprised. He didn’t knew why but he hoped that Talbott wouldn’t go with her.

“I don’t want to go.”

“With her? Or in general?”

“I don’t like balls, you know. Socializing is tiring. If I have to go to the ball I’d prefer going with someone I actually like this way, who isn’t her..”

“Wait so you have someone else you want to go with?” Barnaby asked, excited. Talbott noticed the excitement but to be honest everything was exciting to Barnaby.

As he immediately answered “no” someone’s face came to his mind. The same face he was staring at. Then he realized, and blushed. “I have to go!” He mumbled and ran out of the training ground, leaving Barnaby very confused.

The next day was the hardest so far. Not only he had to keep ignoring the vaults girl, but now he had to ignore Barnaby, too.

He did not understand the feelings he felt and why he felt it towards his new friend, Barnaby, and he couldn’t decide if he likes it or hates it. But he knew he didn’t had much options.. he could ignore everything and everyone like he done so good in the past few years. But it never made him Happy. That’s why he leaned more toward the other option- going to the ball with Barnaby.

He found him outside of care of magical creatures class but decided to hid behind a tree for a while, figuring out a plan.

Was it really a good idea? He wasn’t sure if Barnaby feel the same. And he didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared of how other people might react seeing them together.

Part of him wanted to do what he always do, turn in to a bird and fly. This gave him an idea: He turned into a bird, but instead of flying away- he landed in front of Barnaby.

“Hey there little bird!” Barnaby said, excited, then tilted his head “You look familiar..”

Talbott was scared for a moment. What if Barnaby somehow knows he’s an animagus?

“You’re the bird from the forbidden forest! Aren’t you?”

Talbott was relieved. It seems like his plan going on good. Now he can hear Barnaby talk and also make him happy. He knew how much he likes creatures, magical or not.

After an hour or so of Barnaby’s ranting, he lied down on the grass and looked at bird Talbott with so much love and peace that it made him shiver.

Then Barnaby did something unpredictable and kissed his beak. It made him feel so many feelings and he was so surprised that he accidentally turned back into a human, making both of them very embarrassed and confused.

They stared at each other, in shock, both blushing, until someone finally said something.

“YOU’RE AN ANIMAGUS?!”

“Shhhh! Yes! It’s a secret.. I- I wanted to surprise you, I think”

Talbott wasn’t really sure about his own intentions.

“Soooo cool! I can’t believe you- oh!” Barnaby suddenly remembered something. “Didn’t I just… Kissed you?” He said as his face flushed, making Talbott’s face go red as well.

Again, they stared at each other nervously, embarrassed.

Barnaby wasn’t sure why, but he liked it. He wanted to do it again with the real person, the real person he liked, but he knew how Talbott was very against any affectionate action.

“I.. I liked it, actually” Talbott spoke, not daring to look Barnaby in the eyes.

“That’s great!” Barnaby was happy again, “I liked it too!”

Talbott couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in a very long time, things are working out for him.

“Would you.. like to go to the ball with me..?” Barnaby suddenly asked, “I know you don’t like balls but I think it might be fun to just hang out together and-”

“Yes. I would like that very much”, Talbott answered, making Barnaby’s nervous face turn back into a happy one. “Yay! One more question, can I kiss you?”

~~~

The next day they sat together near the fountain at the courtyard, side hugging, when the cursed vault girl came to them.

“Hey Talbott, hey Barnaby!”

Talbott wasn’t worried anymore about her asking him out. He was already taken. “You know the answer would be no, why are you still trying?” Talbott asked, a bit sassily.

“Actually, I’m here for Barnaby” she said as she turned around to face him.

“Sorry MC, but I’ve already got a date, too. I’m going with Talbott.”

Her mouth opened in Surprise, “oh!” She said, a bit confused, “you’re together! Both of you! both- not-” it was a funny thing to see, how she was unable to speak. “okay, then, I’ll.. I’ll go..” she nodded them and walked away, leaving Barnaby and Talbott laughing quietly at her reaction.

“I think we’re going to see a lot of weird reactions like that now..” Talbott said, still amused, as Barnaby stopped laughing for a moment only to say, “Oh, it’s definitely going to be fun!”


	5. Rowan/Bill: Crush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan has been crushing on Bill since forever and as his best friend, you feel obligated to get them the together!  
> 2k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing with male Rowan and a male main character.

The Celestial ball was fun, but now it was over and everything was boring again.

With your brother still missing, the cursed vaults still a mystery, and all the school work you still have to do- you felt tired. But you had your friends, and you were thankful for everything you had.

“Oh man, I can’t believe the Celestial ball has passed!” Tulip groaned as you, her, and Rowan sat in your dormitory and talked.

“Seriously, by the fourth year I thought I would go to the ball with a date... I mean we’re almost fifteen! Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do?!”

You shrugged. “I used to imagine it too, I think, but I’m too stressed over my brother, the vaults, school work, and my own confusion about everything to care about dating,” you said, “besides, we’re still young. I think society is wrong by pushing romance on teens”

Tulip rolled her eyes, “Pfft, you're the weirdest boy I ever met.. and that comes from me!”

You laughed a little. “We’re all a little strange,” you said with a smile, feeling at peace.

Then you noticed your friend Rowan has been awfully quiet. Tulip must’ve noticed it too since she asked him “what about you, Ro? What do you think about dating?” Rowan blushed immediately but only you knew why...

“Nothing!” He said loudly, panicking, “I don’t like him I don’t like anybody!” You felt bad for your friend that accidentally spilled his secret. You knew it from the second year but Rowan made you promise him you’ll never talk about it to anyone so you just dropped the subject.

But it was too easy to know who Rowan’s crush was since every time Rowan was in the same room with him he would sweat and blush and act weirder than usual.

Tulip got excited, “ooooh didn’t know you were gay but I guess it kind of makes sense...”

Rowan blushed even more now “obviously I-I’m noT gAy..!” He shout, embarrassed.

“You’re a boy who’s having a crush on another boy, sounds pretty gay to me” Tulip respond and Rowan sight, “you got me there..”

“Tulip, Rowan obviously doesn’t want to talk about it..” you tried to save him from Tulip but now she got even more curious

“You two! I would’ve never guessed it!” She Laughed as you blushed just like Rowan. “N-no! Stop!” You said, feeling embarrassed, “it’s Bill! okay? Not me!”

The room got quiet for a moment until Rowan screamed, “How could you?? You promised to keep this a secret!!”

“I’m sorry!” You apologized, “I was too embarrassed I didn’t think before I talked..” Rowan sight again while you said “and it’s not like you were subtle about it..” he rolled his eyes, but you knew he would forgive you anyway.

“Wait hold on” Tulip suddenly said “Bill as Bill Weasley? Charlie’s brother? That Gryffindor in the sixth year? Our friend??”

“Yes, tulip. It’s him.” said Rowan, angrily, “are you going to make fun of me now? To tell everyone?” Tulip was surprised, “No, of course not! You’re my friend why would I do that?”

“Sorry, I was just scared for a moment... I don’t want anyone to know about this. Especially not Bill..”

Tulip put her hand on his shoulder, “your secret is safe with me. But perhaps you should ask him out?” The last sentence made Rowan laugh, “Yeah, right... like a guy as cool as Bill could ever like an awkward nerdy boy like me..” then he sight again, “I’m going to bed guys. Don’t worry about me. It’s okay, I’ll be fine. Eventually…” And by that, he left the room leaving you and Tulip both very confused.

“Poor boy,” said Tulip, without any sense of mocking in her voice.

“Yeah…” you sight and by that, the conversation died and both you and Tulip went to sleep.

The next day, you knew what you needed to do. Rowan has been crushing on Bill for years now and you really wanted to help him out. So as soon as transfiguration class ended you went searching for Bill. You found him in the training ground, studying on the ground.

“So, Bill,” you said as you sat next to him. He raised his head, “oh hello! What’s up?”

You ignored his question and continued anyway. “Do you like guys?” You asked, making Bill confused about your intentions with this conversation. “Why are you asking? Do you think you like guys?”

“What? No! I’m just, eh, asking for a friend.” That wasn’t a lie. “Hmm well, you already know I’m bi” he answered and you suddenly remembered how he came out to your friends last year as bisexual.

“Ah, right. That’s good.” You answered and continued, “And what’re your opinions about Rowan?”

“Rowan? Our friend?” He was confused.

“Is there any other Rowans you know?” You asked, sarcastically.

“He’s a nice guy” Bill responded after a while, “I don’t really know what he talks about most of the times but he seems cool”. in your mind you started to imagine your two close friends having a relationship. And he just called Rowan cool!

“Well…” You continued, “would you like to go on a date with him?” You asked, making Bill raise his eyebrow. “Why would you ask that…?” You just shrug, “No reason. No reason at all…” You knew you sound suspicious but you really wanted it to work out. “Maybe” Bill suddenly said, “I guess I might just say yes”. Hearing this answer you immediately jumped, “okay goodbye!” You shouted while running back to your dorms, to meet Rowan.

“YOU DID WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU???” Rowan screamed at you after you told him what you’ve done. “Now he hates me..” he said, tears running down his cheeks. You hold his hand, trying to calm him down. “I’m sorry, Ro. I just hate seeing you so sad. I really want it to work for you. I don’t even think it’s healthy to have a one-sided crush for that long…” You said, “and besides.. he said he would agree! To go on a date with you! So all you need to do is just ask him!” Your last words made Rowan panic, “WeLL I caN’T dO thAt!” He shouted, panicking.

After almost ten minutes of calming him down, you managed to convince him to go and ask Bill. You were waiting for them across the hallway, watching Rowan awkwardly, but happily, talking with Bill. You couldn’t hear what they were saying but they both seemed pretty thrilled with the conversation.

“So… How did it go?” You asked when he came back to you, still blushing. “I’m meeting him tomorrow night at the courtyard,” he said and you immediately yelled “woohoo” but then he continued and said, “but I didn’t mention it’s a date…”

“Nooooo” you groaned, “why didn’t you?” Rowan shrugged, “it was stressing me out just to talk to him.. be glad I at least did that!” You could tell that he was still very sweating and stressed but still smiling, too. “Don’t worry”, you then said, “I’m sure it’s gonna turn out for the best”.

The next day, you sat with Rowan in your room, trying to find the perfect clothes for him. He was a nervous wreck and couldn’t stop rumbling on how much he loves bill. You couldn’t stop thinking how helpless he is. So lovesick, so pure. At this point, you just agreed with everything he said. “Yes, he does have the most beautiful eyes. Yes, he does have the body of a goddess”. After trying on like thirteen different outfits, you finally decided what would be the best for him for a meeting with a friend, that could possibly be a date. “Are you sure? It’s more fancy than casual, isn’t it?” Rowan asked, stressed, looking in the mirror. You rolled your eyes, “seriously, Ro? This is literally almost the same clothes you wear every day..”

“hey, I like to think of myself as fancy!” He said while still looking at the mirror. He wore his usual pants and buttoned-up shirt but with a dark bow tie, instead of his usual house tie. He also had a black jacket with him, in case he’ll be cold. Simple but different.

Now it was almost time to meet Bill and you needed to calm down Rowan again. “You’ve got this, Rowan. I promise it’ll end better than whatever you imagine” you said, “unless, of course, you imagine your wedding like I do, then that’s definitely what’s going to happen” you said with a wink, and Rowan just nodded, embarrassed.

When it was time to leave you heard him whisper, “what if.. after all these years he’ll just... reject me..?” He said it with tears in his eyes. “Then..” you said, putting your hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, “you’ll be free and you’ll be able to move on.” He nodded once again and you hugged him, then he left you to meet Bill.

When Rowan came to the courtyard it was empty so he walked around a few times, trying to calm himself down. When he sat down next to the fountain, he finally saw Bill. He wore his usual clothes but you could tell that he spent much more time doing his hair. And you could tell that he was as nervous as Rowan, which made Rowan less worried, knowing he wasn’t the only one.

“Hey,” said Bill with a shy smile, his hands in his pockets.

“H-hey” Rowan immediately stood up as his face becoming pink.

“Well, uh... you wanted to see me, right?” He said while sitting down next to the place Rowan sat before. “I mean it’s always nice to see you of course! I’m just wondering..”

“Y-yeah” Rowan sat back awkwardly next to Bill, “it wasn’t my idea actually,” they said and then realized it was a mistake. “N-nevermind! Forget I said it!”

“It wasn’t my idea as well,” said Bill, smiling. “But I’m glad we did it”

Rowan felt his Face getting warm, “I-its so hot out here, isn’t it?? N-not because of you, O-of curse! Ohh I shouldn’t have said that!” Rowan had his face between his hands as Bill laughed. 

“It’s okay, I know you like me..”

Rowan immediately lifted his head, surprised. “You do? But how? Since when? I, uh-”

“Well it was pretty obvious, isn't it?” Bill shrugged, “what about you?” He asked, confusing Rowan. “I- well- since uh... my first year..” Rowan was almost whispering those last words but somehow Bill still heard them. “Really?? For that long?? Oh, wow..”

“I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have said that please just- forget it..”

“No, it’s okay..” Bill said, aware of Rowan's embarrassment, “I think... maybe... I think I want to try it.”

“Try what?” Rowan asked, confused.

“Try us,” Bill answered with a shy smile on his face, “I’m not sure how I feel yet, but I do like you as a person and I wouldn’t mind you being my boyfriend so… If you want to, of course, I think I’m ready to give it a try.”

Rowan was wordless. This was something they never really considered. Mostly because they never succeed talking with Bill for more than a few seconds, but also because he considered himself out of Bill’s league _._

“Rowan, are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything I’m–”

Bill’s words cut off by Rowan’s lips crushing on his.

It was Rowan’s first kiss and all he could think was, ‘i can’t believe I’m kissing Bill Weasley!’ he was very proud of himself for actually making the first move and being in control of the situation. And he could feel Bill kissing back.

The kiss was short but it was everything Rowan ever dreamed of. His eyes were still closed when he heard Bill saying “I’ll take this as a yes”. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell Bill was smiling.

“Shall I walk you to your dormitory?” Bill asked and Rowan finally opened his eyes, smiling and nodding. And so they did. Rowan could feel Bill’s hand on his shoulder the entire walk and couldn’t help but think how he is the luckiest guy in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a ship that probably not going to work out but... it's too cute!


	6. True amortentia: potion lesson with an AroAce mc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC always wanted to learn this potion. instead of finding out their true love, they finally understand their true self.  
> 1k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what happens if you smell amortentia but don't love anybody that way. I think you just smell things you love in general but here I used the idea of smelling nothing.

You’ve waited for this day ever since hearing about it somewhere in your fourth year. It was probably the first time ever you were excited about potion class. It was stupid, but you truly believed that this class will help you find the truth. It did, actually. But it wasn’t the truth you wanted.

Most people hated this lesson, amortentia. It was an embarrassing lesson, where Snape humiliated everyone by forcing them to say out loud what they smell. And he always knew if someone was lying.

But for you, it was the day you might finally be normal.

It wasn’t always like that. When you were young no one excepted you to date anyone, of course. You were able to be silly and happy and love whatever and whoever you wanted. It’s all just innocent and meaningless when you’re a kid. But then puberty came and changed the rules. Boys and girls started to chase one another, looking for a significant other, like they were some kind of a prize to be won. They were all acting like idiots. Everyone, including your friends, started to get crushes and go on dates but you just never seemed to catch up to them. People tried to ask you out a few times, of course, but you had to decline all of their offers. They all asked why don’t you have a significant other and you always said “I’m just more focused on studying/finding my brother/breaking the curse”, but what you really wanted to say was “I don’t know. I’m just not interested”.

You couldn’t help but feel like something might be wrong with you. All the adults you’ve known kept on saying on how’re you going to be a great partner to your future husband/wife but you just couldn’t see it. You thought maybe a healer would know how to change this, but madam Pomfrey, like everyone else, kept on saying that it’s probably just a phase and you’ll be a great parent to your kids in your future family.

The longer people kept on rambling about crushes, the more you were convinced that there is probably someone you like too, and just didn’t know yet. that’s why you were excited to learn amortentia. To find out who you like.

Out of all your friends, there was definitely some you could’ve pictured yourself living with. But did you really liked them? Now it was the time to find out.

As you put the last ingredient in the potion you couldn’t help but smile. Now is the moment to find out the truth!

“Y/L/N, can you tell me what you smell?” Snape asked you, with a devilish smile.

You leaned in to smell the potion but were confused. “Well?”

“I- I think my potion doesn’t work, I don’t smell anything, maybe I messed it up ju-”

“How typical of you” Snape frowned, “Khanna, do you smell anything?”

“Yes professor”, you heard them say as they leaned into the potion you both made. “It smells like new books, trees after the rain and uh-” they blushed and added quietly, “old papers and grass.” well, it was no secret Rowan fancied Bill since forever.

“I swear it doesn’t smell like anything to me!” You panicked, “there must be something wrong with the potion I-”

“Khanna smelled it, there must be something wrong with you then” you could hear Merula’s voice from the other table. It was true, though. Even cold-hearted people like Ismelda and Merula got crushes. You yourself helped Ismelda with her crush on Barnaby, and you knew Merula fancy your brother, so why can’t your stupid heart-body-mind DO SOMETHING?

Some people started to laugh and you couldn’t take it anymore. You were so disappointed to find out that the truth is you really don’t like anybody, that you just run out of the class.

Outside in the hallways, you accidentally bumped into someone, who happened to be Jae Kim who just got out of detention in the kitchens.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, “aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Where do you think I’ve got from?” You asked, annoyed.

“Potion class, ha?” He asked, “must’ve been amortetnia, right?”

You were surprised he guessed it so easily. “By your expression, I guess I’m correct.” He continued, “Yeah, people tend to leave this class early. Was it too embarrassing to reveal who your crush is?” He asked, only making you more emotional.

“If you must know,” you said while rubbing your still teary eyes, “I don’t have a crush. That’s why I run out”. he raised his eyebrow, “seriously? Why would you run then?”

“Because,” you were surprised he didn’t understand, “I’m a monster!”

“You literally help everyone, give your everything to strangers.. how does this make you a monster? Not liking anyone romantically or sexually?” He wondered, but you continued. “I don’t know, Jae, but something is obviously wrong with me. Maybe I’m broken or numb or-” you breathed, “I don’t know. Everyone around me seems so interested in sex and dating and I don’t get it and I don’t understand why I don’t feel it and why my stupid amortentia smelled like nothing!”

“You don’t have to be like everybody, though” Jae seemed to be chill about the situation you put him in, “you’re you, and you’re a very kind and loving person. You need to accept yourself, that’s all. That’s your amortentia.”

“How do you know all that?” You asked, confused, as he shrugged. “I also don’t like anyone. My amortentia smelled like myself”

“Didn’t you felt like a narcissist, to tell the entire class you smell yourself in your amortentia?”

He shrugged again, “not really. I’m not ashamed of myself. You shouldn’t be either.” He smiled at you and you finally calmed down. There’s nothing wrong with you. And you weren’t alone. You smiled as you answered, “Wow, I never realized that I’m probably not the only one who feels this way, I- thank you, Jae. For showing me the truth.”

It was like a new world. You suddenly understood that you did discover something in this lesson. Not your crush, but your true self. Your amortentia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post more of my fanfics here!   
> hope you're all doing okay :)


	7. dance: Ben gets dancing lessons from Merula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula helps Ben getting ready for the ball.  
> very short (about 550 words)

Ben walked back and forth in the lower floor. He was suppose to be happy, but couldn’t help and feel more nervous than usual.

Jacob's sibling has just asked him out to the ball, and he agreed, of course. Even though he didn’t want to go to the ball he still secretly hoped the cursed vault kid would ask him out. Which is exactly what happened, so why was he so stressed?

Right. Because he’s still himself, and being himself means being nervous and anxious and afraid and worried and-

Suddenly he realized a terrible thing. He does not know how to dance!

His nervous pace got faster as he panicked more and more, not even noticing the person standing behind him until they touched his shoulder.

“AHH! Wha-” he turned Around confused, “Merula?! What do you want?” He frowned.

Merula rolled her eyes, “You’re standing in my way”

“Oh. Sorry.” He moved but Merula stayed still.

“Why were you mumbling so much anyway? Is it because you’re going to the ball? Pathetic.”

Ben really didn’t have the energy to deal with her right now. “So what? The entire school is going to be there.” He answered.

“Well, you’re definitely gonna be so ridicul-”

“Look, Merula-” he cut her off, “my brain is doing an amazing job so far on stressing me out so don’t waste your time and just leave.”

Merula raised her eyebrow, “wow could you lighten up a little?” She rolled her eyes again, “whatever. Bye loser” she walked away and Ben returned to his anxious pace, so deep in thoughts that he didn’t notice Merula was standing next to him, again.

“Fine.” She said, making Ben startle, “fine, I’ll do it.”

Ben looked at her confused, “what?”

“I said fine, I’ll do it.” She said angrily, “I’ll teach you to dance”

Ben didn’t know if he should take her seriously or not. “You’re always bullying me. Why should I trust you?”

“Because you’re pathetic and helpless and I hate hearing you speak so much so shut up and follow me.”

She didn’t leave him time to consider it and already walked away. Ben decided to follow, knowing there aren’t really other options for him.

And that’s how he found himself standing in the empty training grounds under the moonlight with Merula in his arms. Turned out she was a really good dancer. It was a terrifying experience for Ben ‘cause every bad move earned him an angry yell from Merula, but he managed to learn pretty quickly.

“I still don’t understand why would you do that” Ben said when they were done, feeling much more relieved.

“I already told you, you’re pathetic. And it’s my duty as the most powerful witch at Hogwarts to help useless idiots like you” she said, “and besides, if I managed to teach you that means that I really am the best. At everything.” She looked proud yet still a little angry.

“Well.. thanks. I didn’t know you’re such a good dancer.”

That last sentence made Merula frown, “well if you tell anyone about it I’ll kill you for sure. Not like they’ll believe you. but still.”

Even in his fourth year Ben was still terrified of Merula. He nodded and choked on his words as he answered, “got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for disappearing again!  
> But I'm excited to tell you I finished writing two other fanfics meanwhile and currently working on a long series of hphm fanfic! So good things are coming.  
> Thanks for sticking with me!   
> Happy 2021 lol


End file.
